1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose colostomy device for fixing in the stoma or rectum and more particularly, to a colostomy device having balloons on an end thereof for preventing leakage particularly of liquids and gases, irrigating a stool through a drainage tube thereof, and assembling an enema device and a fluid container therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of colostomy bags are well known in the art. Such colostomy bags can be securely coupled to an adhesive dressing that fits around the stoma as a kind of collector from the anal canal. Such colostomy bags are shown in British Patent No. 1,099,455, British Patent 1,212,904, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,363. However, since such conventional colostomy bags are only a collecting container of waste materials from the stoma, they do not have a drainage hose and an enema device for patients who cannot control the bowel movement and who should not move for emptying the bowel. Furthermore, such conventional colostomy bags suffer from a number of problems. For example, it is difficult to attach the colostomy bag on the outside of the abdomen and to carry the colostomy bag having the stool, and it is complicated to apply the enema device or replace the same on the colostomy bag.